Just When Life Seems Uncomplicated
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: Kitty is shocked when Kurt confesses his love for her and she's even more shocked when she realizes that she might feel the same way. Things get worse when Lance finds out and Kitty isn't sure who to choose. Meanwhile Rogue and Jean try to help Kitty the best they can while dealing with their own romantic problems.


Kitty ran up the stairs, not even saying sorry to Bobby as she pushed him aside causing him to drop his books on Logan's feet. Kitty ignored Tabitha and Amara's hellos as she ran towards her room. She phased through the door, calling her roommate's name.

Kitty was shocked to find Remy and Rogue locked in a heated kiss. The couple broke apart when they heard Kitty's voice. Rogue's face turned red from embarrassment and anger. Remy just smirked unabashed.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT KNOCKING!" Rogue shouted furiously.

"And what has Mr. Logan told you about having guys on your bed?" Kitty asked snidely, her initial shock had worn off.

Rogue glared at her but before she could say anything else, Remy quickly stepped in. "Désolé petit, Rogue and I were just celebrating her control of her powers. We'll hopefully continue our celebration later, maybe a few times," Remy said with a big grin, causing Rogue to turn scarlet and she shoved him off her with a glare.

Kitty wasn't sure whether to happy for Rogue or to be sick. "That's great but I wanted to talk to Rogue alone about something important," Kitty told him gently. Remy nodded, kissed Rogue and went out the window, probably to avoid running into Logan. "So Rogue, I need your advice about boys."

Rogue stared at her as if she was worried about Kitty's state of mind. "I'm going to use Pietro's speed to get out of here," she said.

"Rogue," Kitty begged.

Rogue groaned. "Can't you ask anyone else?"

"No, you're my best friend. Besides, I know that you'll be completely honest and unbiased even though Kurt is your brother," Kitty answered.

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait Kurt, not Lance?" Rogue questioned confused.

"Well it involves both of them," Kitty explained, avoiding Rogue's eyes.

Rogue's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You officially have my attention," Rogue told her calmly.

"Okay, apparently Kurt has had a crush on me for a while," Kitty began.

"Did you not know that?" Rogue asked in surprise.

Kitty gaped at her. "You knew!" she exclaimed.

"Everybody knew!" Rogue shouted in disbelief that Kitty had no idea of what Rogue thought was pretty obvious. Kurt was less than subtle. "Besides me, the whole institute has been betting on your guys. Although I think it's stopped when it became clear that only Tabitha was rooting for Lance." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how did you find out? Did Kurt get the marching band to spell it out for you?"

Kitty narrowed her eyes at her. "No," she snapped. "You remember that party we threw for you last night to celebrate you finally getting control of your powers? You know the one you didn't go to because you decided to attend some creepy Goth poetry slam and didn't get our texts."

"Actually I lied about that and was at the library because I didn't want to go to a party," Rogue told her with a sheepish chuckle.

Kitty glared at her. "Thank you, Rogue. That makes me very glad that Jean, Tabitha and I put so much work into that party," Kitty said dryly. "Anyway, Kurt and I were outside, waiting for you when I asked him about Amanda because I hadn't heard from or about her in a while."

* * *

The night before

"Rogue better not be ditching us not after us promising the Professor that we'd do all the chores around the mansion if he rented this venue for her party and got Mr. Logan to chaperone the party in exchange for extra Danger Room sessions," Kitty muttered crossly, her arms were folded across her chest. Half because she was annoyed and half because it was so cold out. Kurt was so lucky to have fur.

Kurt gave her a sharp look. "I don't know who this 'we' is because I'm not doing any of that," Kurt told her firmly.

"Kurt, please help me. You know Tabitha won't do chores or Danger Room sessions and Jean is so busy with college that both the Professor and Mr. Logan won't force her to do extra work. I don't want to do all this all alone. Please help," Kitty begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes that she knew Kurt couldn't resist.

Kurt groaned. "Oh no, don't give those-fine," Kurt gave in. "I really wish you'd stop doing that." Kitty grinned at him. Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on, Kurt, you know you love me," Kitty reminded him, giving him a playful shove. Kurt suddenly got a pained look on his face and he swallowed, not responding. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Kurt answered. Kitty looked at him skeptically. "Really, I am good, Katzchen."

Kitty sighed. Kurt had been acting weird all week. But she decided to let it slide for now. He would tell her when he was ready. "Um, okay. So how's Amanda? I would have thought she'd would come with you. I actually haven't been seeing her lately," Kitty remarked.

"Uh, ja, that's because we broke up two weeks ago," Kurt explained, suddenly looking a little nervous.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? What happened?" Kitty asked concerned.

Kurt took a deep breath as he faced her. "We broke up because she said that she didn't want to date me when I had feelings for you," Kurt answered. He watched her carefully, nervously anticipating her response.

"Is she serious? Where on earth would she get that idea?" Kitty questioned in disbelief. Kurt looked down at his feet. Kitty gasped as the realization dawned on her. "Oh my God, it's true? You had… or have…" Kitty trailed off.

"Ja, I have feeling for you. I have had them for the past five years, ever since we met," Kurt admitted quietly. "I know I should have told you a lot earlier but you didn't like me very much in the start and then you had that on and off relationship with Alvers. I know you're still dating Alvers and now is definitely not the right time. But I couldn't lie to you, Katzchen, I love you."

Kitty stared at him with her eyes wide. Kurt started to speak again but before either of them knew what was happening, Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.


End file.
